The present invention relates to a catheter for draining bodily fluids, e.g. from the bladder. Urinary catheters are e.g. used by a large group of persons for intermittent catheterization, which is a daily-life procedure, taking place several times a day. Typically catheters for intermittent catheterization are used by patients suffering from urinary incontinence or by disabled individuals like para- or tetraplegics. Using an intermittent catheter, the bladder may be drained through a natural or artificial urethra. Many catheters for intermittent catheterization are provided with a hydrophilic coating or the like, providing a smooth and slippery surface for safe and comfortable insertion in the urinary canal.
To this end, catheters should preferably be designed to enable easy handling and introduction into the urethra, even for users having reduced dexterity. Further, in order to reduce the risk of e.g. urinary tract infections, the catheters should preferably be handled in a clean manner, without directly touching the insertable part of the catheter with the hands, in order to avoid contamination prior to use.
Catheters, such as urinary catheters, are normally produced in large volumes, having standardized lengths and standardized connector designs. However, it is sometimes requested to have large connector ends, in particular for short, female catheters, in order to improve maneuverability. However, provision of large assortment of different catheters, having different connector lengths, connector designs, catheter lengths, etc, makes the production costly. Typically catheters are designed for one-time use and accordingly the costs for producing, packing and sterilizing a catheter is an important issue. There is therefore a need for a simple and cost-effective way of modifying a pre-produced standard catheter to various specific needs, such as improved gripping possibilities.
An alternative approach to obtain improved usability of catheters is disclosed in US 2005/0070882, which discloses a urinary catheter with a cuff loosely arranged over the connector end. This loosely arranged cuff can be moved along the catheter, for use when handling the catheter. However, this approach requires a relatively skilled user, and is e.g. complicated to for users with reduced dexterity, and is also difficult to use with short catheters, such as female urinary catheters.
Further, US 2007/0066963 discloses a catheter assembly comprising a detachable catheter handle, which is connected to the rearward end of the catheter before use, in order to provide an enlarged handle for easier manipulation. Still further, US 2006/0142737 discloses a catheter assembly, including a catheter with a long connector end, for improved manipulation. However, both these prior art solutions are related to relatively complex catheter products, which are difficult and expensive to produce.
In other products the contamination problem of the handle portion has been addressed by providing a handle formed separately from the catheter for attachment to the catheter prior to the insertion. Unfortunately, handles which are separate from the catheter imply other problems both with respect to the manufacturing costs and with respect to handling of two separate components when attaching the handle to the catheter. In addition, separation of the catheter into two separate components implies an increased risk of contamination, in particular, if the handle part is reused. Furthermore, division of the catheter into a handle part separate from an insertable part does not solve the problems of complicated unpacking.
In conclusion there is still a need for catheters, which may be designed for simple and clean use, even for users with a reduced dexterity, and which can be produced in a cost-efficient manner.